warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Mundos Astronave
A traducir: *'Alaitoc' - Far out on the frontiers of the galaxy, on the edge of explored space, lies the Alaitoc Craftworld. The Alaitoc Eldar are zealous in their guard against the touch of Slaanesh, even more so than other Craftworld Eldar. For these two reasons many of its citizens will at one time or another decide to leave the strict confines of the ship and strike out on their own or in small groups. They will return in times of need, however, and so all Alaitoc armies will have a substantial force of scouts and rangers. *'Altansar' - A small Craftworld that had been on the edge of the shockwave, Altansar was long thought to have been lost in the Eye of Terror with the homeworlds of the Eldar. However, there were reports of its sighting and even active involvement in the recently conducted campaign against the Eye of Terror, and doubt now exists as to its fate. *'Biel-tan' - The most martial of the Craftworlds, Biel-tan has made the decision to re-forge the Eldar Empire. Its armies contain the highest percentages of elite troops of all the Craftworlds, and few of the staple citizen-militia that most worlds call upon in times of war. Their highly-trained forces are known as the Swordwind, and they often come to the aid of Exodite worlds. *'Iyanden' - The Iyanden Craftworld was once one of the largest and most prosperous of all the remaining ships. Its path brought it into the way of the Tyranid invasion, however, and the Craftworld was nearly destroyed in the following battles. Today many of its sections are still in ruins and the population is spread thin. This forces Iyanden to often call upon its fallen, raising more than the typical numbers of Wraithguard and Wraithlords to aid their dwindling warriors in battle. *'Saim-Hann' - One of the more barbaric and wild of the larger Craftworlds, the warriors of Saim-Hann favour rapid attacks and moving battles. It regularly organises its forces into ranks of skimmers and jetbikes, known as the Wild Riders, and is famed for the speed and ferocity of its attacks. *'Ulthwé' - One of the largest Craftworlds, Ulthwé was caught in the pull of the Eye of Terror, and now orbits it. As such it faces the constant danger of attack by Chaos marauders and has served as a bastion against the dark powers for thousands of years. The constant war and risk of attack has hardened the Craftworld's citizens, and it maintains a standing militia force known as the Black Guardians. Its proximity to the Eye has also given it an unusual number of psychics. ¡A traducir pues! Buena aportación. Intentaré echar una mano cuanto antes, y pasar a la traducción del Asedio de Vraks, que me hace mucha ilusión. Por cierto, ¿El'Val, has metido alguna información sobre los distintos clanes Tau? (No castas) Como T'au, Tau'n, Vior'la, D'yandi... Aparecen en el Codex. Si no tienes la información puedo pasarte una captura de pantalla de ésas páginas y de las de los Kroot de "Cartas desde Pech", que dijiste que no las tenías. P.D: Éstos últimos días mi navegador Firefox 5 me carga fatal la wiki. A veces no carga los fondos o tarda demasiado en cargar las páginas. Sucede solo aquí, mi línea está bien y Firefox no me había dado problemas nunca, aunque va por ratos ¿A alguien más le pasa? Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:32 11 ago 2011 (UTC)